The Elemental Dragon Girl: Search for the Noble Animals
by D.J. Scales
Summary: The Talismans of Shendu have been destroyed and the powers within have been scattered across the globe. Now the Race to find them before the Darkness can get them has begun for the Chans and the Elemental Dragon Girl.
1. The Powers Unleashed

Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures or American Dragon Jake Long. I only own the Elemental Dragon Girl. Thank you that is all and like before this is set in the same universe as American Loaded Dragon only now we're in Season 2. Let us begin.

**The Elemental Dragon Girl: Search for the Noble Animals**

**The Powers Unleashed **

In Section 13 it was a week after the fiasco in Millard Fillmore Middle School had ended. Currently it was nighttime and Jade, Mira, and Camille were discussing all that had happened up to that point.

"Well it's good to know that Sigmund Brock wasn't able to expose any dragons," Mira said, "Even though he knows his Magical Creatures."

"Still that makes me worry for the magical creatures of New York," Camille spoke, "Not to mention his formula to try and expose them. I mean what if the Huntsclan got a hold of that stuff?"

"Most of that was used up remember?" Jade asked, "What could they possibly do with a little drop?"

"From what Rose told me the Huntsclan has scientists in their ranks and a Research and Development team," Camille said, "All the Huntsclan needs is that one little drop of Brockium and they'll be able to back engineer the formula and create and endless supply."

"So, what you're saying is that if the Huntsclan does get that drop we're facing an army of Dragon Slayers that can expose any dragon they want?" Mira asked, "I don't like anything about this at all."

"Neither do I," Camille spoke, "I already sent a message to the Dragon Council about what happened and about the scenario I pointed out. They're working on a plan as we speak."

The girls all agreed as they continued to do what they were usually doing.

* * *

Meanwhile a ship had docked into San Fran's port and on said ship a Dark Chi Wizard was holding their glowing staff and using it like a beacon to find what he was seeking.

"The Talismans of Shendu are close," The Dark Chi Wizard known as Daolon Wong spoke, "Soon Evil shall truly prevail."

"See, what did I tell you," said Lord Arcanon who was also with Daolon Wong, "I told you the Talismans are here. I can take you to the general location but then security would be tight. I would've used my Airship but I'm not sure how it would hold up in this weather."

"You did say that you conjured up your airship based upon the modern media right?" Daolon asked, "Then it should hold up unless you had another reason not to use it."

"I didn't want to cause a scene just yet," said Arcanon, "Besides I was helping Cousin Valmont get the Dark Hand back on it's feet and now that they're strong again things are looking up and I even have them helping with some new technology."

Daolon said nothing else as he and Arcanon headed to the Entrance to Section 13 and between Daolon's magic and Arcanon using the Sacred Sword Varden they were easily able to penetrate security and get to the vault.

"The Power of Shendu is within my grasp," Daolon said as he pocketed the Talismans but before he could get away Mira spotted him and sounded the Alarm.

"Wake up!" Mira yelled running through Section 13, "We've got trouble! Daolon Wong is here and so is Arcanon!"

Jackie, Jade and Camille heard the Alarm and the latter was already in her dragon form before going to the source of the trouble.

They found Arcanon and Daolon Wong attempting to escape.

"Drop the Talismans and Leave the Base or prepare to suffer a most humiliating defeat!" Camille ordered.

"Rock Golems attack!" Arcanon conjured up Rock Golems and had them attack Camille and Jackie Chan.

"Bad Day Bad Day Bad Day!" Jackie said as he jumped into Camille's back as she flew to avoid and evade the attacks.

"Must you say that every time you run into trouble?" Camille asked blasting a rock golem with her earth breath while using her Ice Tail to slice up another.

"Force of habit," Jackie spoke as Mira was helping by using an experimental sound cannon to blast the Golems while Jade used Chi Magic to blast them.

Daolon had managed to escape before he found Uncle and Tohru waiting to him.

"Gan, Ren, Chui!" Daolon said calling his Dark Chi Warriors to him and ordering them to attack uncle.

"Tohru Now," Uncle said as Uncle chanted and Tohru pressed a button on the artifact that he was holding which caused the Dark Chi Warriors to end up trapped inside.

"My warriors imprisoned?" Daolon asked shocked, "How did you locate the lost urn of Wei Chung?"

"I know a thing or two about antiques," Uncle spoke smugly.

"No matter I still have the Talismans," Daolon remarked before a Rock Golem was tossed onto him causing the Talismans to fall out of his grasp.

Tohru went to grab them only for Lord Arcanon to blast him and knock him out cold before he used magic to grab the talismans.

Mira noticed this and did the only thing she could do. She picked up an experimental Laser gun that Kepler developed and fired it at the Talismans themselves destroying them on the spot.

"Guys they're gonna blow," Jade said as everyone took cover and escaped the area as a giant wave of light appeared but unknown to everyone at the time one of the lights in took the form of a dragon and headed right for Camille.

Once the lightshow was over Daolon Wong and Lord Arcanon escaped Section 13 just as Captain Black appeared.

"I heard the Alarm what happened?" Captain Black asked.

"IT's a long story," Mira said.

* * *

Next Day, the Dragon Council had been called to Section 13 to discuss what happened to the Talismans of Shendu.

"So, what you're saying is that the Dark Chi Wizard known as Daolon Wong broke in to Section 13 to steal the Talismans?" Councilor Andam the African Dragon asked.

"That's correct," Camille said, "Fortunately Mira was able to prevent that from happening."

"Unfortunately, I had to destroy the Talismans in the process," Mira said, "I thought it would be the best move to keep them safe from the forces of Darkness."

"Unfortunately, Mira all you did was slow Daolon Wong down," Councilor Kulde the European Dragon spoke.

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked, "The Talismans are destroyed."

"Yes, but the power within them is not," Councilor Vivian the current Dragon of Asia said, "Tell me how much does everyone present know of the Legend of the Chinese Zodiac?"

"Uncle knows that the Jade Emperor granted the Animals of the Chinese Zodiac some of the magic of the divine magic of the heavens to bring peace and balance," Uncle began. "Each of the Animals would have a power that was tied to them and would be bound to their sign long after they were gone."

"But according to the research I did on the Talismans the Powers were supposed to be passed on to the most noble of offspring before Shendu rose to power and stole the talisman powers for himself," said Camille.

"Okay so what does that have to do with Mira only slowing down the Anti Uncle?" Jade asked.

"She scattered the powers of the Talismans across the globe to the descendants of the Noble Animals," Vivian spoke getting straight to the point. "Which means we need to find them before Daolon Wong finds them and steals their power."

"Not to mention we need to make sure the noble animals are put in a safe place," said Captain Black.

"But Section 13 isn't safe," Jackie pointed out, "Daolon already penetrated security once."

"A good chi Spell can keep Daolon Wong out," Uncle said, "But right now we need to find the noble animals."

"How do we do that?" asked Mira. "Do we just cast a spell to find them?"

"Each talisman power requires a different locator spell," Vivian said presenting the scrolls for the spells, "However since Daolon Wong is on the loose and we don't have time to find them I took the time to research all of them in the event something like this happened."

The Dragon Councilors were all shocked as well as everyone in Section 13 for that matter.

"Vivian explain," Kulde spoke slowly.

"I may not be as good with paperwork and I may not have been a councilor as long as you or the others Kulde but when it comes to researching magical artifacts or ancient spells I know what I'm doing," Vivian replied. "I also know what I'm doing when it comes to planning a strategy for combat or rescues."

"Now that that's settled I don't suppose anyone has a plan on where to start looking for the talisman powers

"And I still have the seeking device that I stole from the enforcers when they tried to steal the Sheep Talisman," Camille said presenting said device, "Thanks to me not only did we find the location of their headquarters we managed to prevent them from stealing the sheep Talisman and got this device."

Right on cue the seeking device was glowing and it was pointing in Camille's direction.

"This is what happened when Jade had swallowed the Rooter Talisman," said Tohru, "The device was pointing at Jade. Since Camille is a Dragon the power of Combustion has chosen her as it's living vessel."

"Somehow I'm not surprised but I thought it would've chosen Jake Long," said Camille, "He comes from a rich family and his grandfather Lao Shi was the Chinese Dragon before Mr. Lee took the job."

"But your ancestors have been fighting guys like Shendu for years," Councilor Omina the Dragon of Atlantis pointed out.

"Either way we'd best get to work on looking for Daolon Wong," said Uncle.

"Uncle's right and I can already sense that another of the talisman powers is still here in San Francisco," said Camille before passing the device to Uncle. "Take the seeking device. It will lead you to the Talisman Power that's in this town."

"What power could possibly be here?" Jackie asked.

"The power of Immortality," Camille said.

"Well there is a Dog Show in town so perhaps the power might be there," said Mira.

"Let's get going," Jade said before noticing Camille wasn't coming, "You're not coming Camille?"

"Not this time," said Camille, "Since I have the power of Combustion it's too dangerous for me to be seen in human form with you."

"A smart move Dragon Cooper," Councilor Kulkulkhan said, "Since Daolon Wong has not seen you transform into dragon form yet he doesn't know about you. This gives us time to formulate a plan."

The Chans and Mira went to the location of the dog show to try and find the power of Immortality while Camille and her dragon masters stayed behind to create a barrier to keep Daolon Wong out of Section 13.

* * *

Over at the Dog show, Daolon and Lord Arcanon were watching the event from the side doors.

"See, what did I tell you?" Lord Arcanon asked, "I told you the power of Immortality would be around this location."

"That you did but the question is which dog has the power?" asked Daolon, "Perhaps we should destroy them all to find the power."

"Not a good idea," said Lord Arcanon, "That would draw too much attention. We need to keep this under the radar. Let's examine each animal as it passes by us. Perhaps we'll get lucky."

Mira and the Chans had arrived at the dog show as well and the seeking device was leading them.

"This is ironic isn't it," Tohru spoke.

"What makes you say that Big T?" Jade asked.

"The seeking device that Shendu had given us when I was working for the Dark Hand helped us find the Talismans but Camille stole it from Finn and Ratso and it's now working for the side of goodness," said Tohru.

"That's ironic but it makes sense," said Jackie.

"Quiet," said Mira, "The seeking device says that we're close."

"How can you be so sure?" Jackie asked.

"Camille used a bit of her family's magic to adjust the device to give a more precise location," said Mira holding the device to the dogs on the show floor, "And I bring good news and bad news. The good news is that the power is hidden in this building. Bad news is that none of the dogs on the floor have the power."

"Then where is the power?" Tohru asked.

Right on cue a stray dog appeared and began sniffing Mira's feet which in turn caused the seeking device to glow.

"Right here," said Mira pointing to the Stray dog.

"Cute," Jade said as she and the stray dog were already getting along. "Can we keep him?"

"Of course, we keep him," Uncle snapped. "He is a living talisman."

"Perhaps we better go before Arcanon finds us," Jackie said as they fled the scene.

They were almost out before they ran into Lord Arcanon and Daolon Wong.

"Daolon Wong," Uncle said.

"And Lord Arcanon," Jackie spoke.

"That's right," Lord Arcanon said "Thanks for saving us a load of work. Now surrender the dog to us or we will take the dog from you by force!"

"Oh yeah," Mira retorted, "You and what army?"

Right on cue Arcanon snapped his fingers and the team were surrounded by Shadowkhan Ninjas.

"Shadowkhan Ninjas?" Jackie asked, "But I thought only Shendu could summon them?"

"Did you really think that the Shadowkhan belonged to Shendu?" Lord Arcanon asked. "Seriously?"

"Enough talk," Daolon spoke, "Have the Shadowkhan attack and bring the Dog to me."

Arcanon snapped his fingers and had the Shadowkhan attack.

Mira and the Chans did their best to fend off the ninjas but it seemed like for every ninja they defeated five more would take its place.

"This is crazy," Jackie asked.

"We need help," Jade asked as she was protecting Scruffy and firing Chi blasts from the blow fish.

Just as the next wave of ninjas appeared a blast of elemental energy wiped out the ninjas and everyone could see that a purple dragon with gold markings appeared. This was of course Camille in her dragon form but Daolon Wong and Arcanon didn't know that yet.

"So, the Elemental Dragon Girl has appeared yet again," said Daolon spoke having remembered that this dragon helped the Chans foil his plans three times before and on cue his staff glowed twice as bright showing that two talisman powers were present. "And it seems that she's got the power of combustion. Surrender it at once."

"Surrender this!" the Elemental Dragon Girl said blasting Daolon with the power of Combustion causing him to go poof. The Elemental Dragon Girl then turned her attention to Lord Arcanon and Spoke, "Unless you want to share Daolon Wong's fate I suggest you leave now!"

Lord Arcanon left the scene on that note knowing that it was foolhardy to try and take on the Dragon that had the Huntsclan terrified to the point of having to use special hunting tactics when facing her.

* * *

Back at Section 13 the Team were at the base discussing their next move.

"Until we can find a way to transfer the power to a new talisman the dog is a living talisman," Uncle explained.

"So, what do we do about Camille?" Jackie asked, "Daolon Wong and Lord Arcanon know that she is the Noble Dragon."

"Jackie's right," Captain Black said, "Which means that Daolon Wong will come after her for the Dragon Talisman power."

"The Mortals have a point," Councilor Andam, the African Dragon said. "However, we need not have to worry."

"What makes you say that?" Tohru asked. "Camille can't leave Section 13 without risking Daolon Wong coming after her for her talisman power."

"True but Daolon Wong isn't stupid," Councilor Vivian, the current Dragon of Asia said, "He knows that my niece is too powerful for him to just take the Talisman Power. He'll want to have a plan."

"And by that he'll want to gather some of the other Talisman Powers first that'll give him a chance to steal the power that the Elemental Dragon Girl has," said Councilor Kulde, the European Dragon.

"Either way we'll need to make sure the noble animals are safe," said Captain Black.

"We already got that part covered," Councilor Omina, the Dragon of Atlantis spoke, "Thanks to the barrier we created Daolon Wong and his Dark Chi Warriors cannot enter Section 13 but you can still bring in criminals that you arrest."

"That's one less concern at any rate," Mira spoke.

"But there are still 10 more Noble Animals that you need to find," Councilor Kulkulkhan the Central American Dragon said, "Fortunately we'll send word to the Order of the Dragon to let them know about the situation."

"Well it's good to know that the Dragon Community is helping us out once again but I really thing Camille should stay here," said Jackie, "For her own safety."

"Anyway, we'd best find the Animals," Camille said, "And I already have a general idea as to where to find the Horse, Ox, and Sheep Powers."

"Then does that mean you can give us an exact location?" Jackie asked only to get smacked by Vivian using her Tail.

"Camille just said she had a general idea," Vivian snapped, "She can't give an exact location. That's what the locator spells are for. The best she can do is tell us what country they're in and what power we're dealing with."

"And I know where to begin our search," Camille said.

The Chans and the Order of the Dragon listened well as they knew that the adventure had only just begun.

* * *

Well this is it. THe Sequel has begun. Please read and review.


	2. The Royal Medic

Author's Note: This chapter is set after the events of Chapter Four of American Loaded Dragon: Jake Long Season 2 written by Luiz4200. Thank you that is all.

**The Royal Medic**

The Chans were in Section 13 discussing their next move one night as Camille had spoken her plan.

"So where do you think we should begin looking for the other 10 Noble Animals?" Tohru asked.

"First off we'll need some help," Camille said, "Somebody who can communicate with the Animals, somebody who has the ability to understand them and work with them, Somebody who has had lots of training in stuff like this."

"Where are we gonna find somebody like that?" Jackie asked and right on cue the elevator dinged and Captain Black and Mira came in with a girl with long brown hair wearing a doctor's coat appeared.

"The somebody in question is already here," Mira said, "Everyone this is Cynthia but she would rather go by the name Cyndi."

"Okay so why is she here?" Jade asked.

"I'm a college graduate and I've finished getting my training in Medical Care for Animals," said Cyndi, "When I heard about the noble animals I thought it would be a good chance to put my special ability and my medical training to good use."

"You have a special ability?" Tohru asked.

"Yes. I can understand animals," Cyndi said, "Much like Doctor Doolittle."

"So how does this help us?" Jackie asked.

"It'll make our job of convincing the noble animals that we are not a threat to them," said Camille, "And speaking of which I already know where two of them are."

"So where do we find them?" asked Jade.

Right on cue the Magical Mirror that Camille had placed in her room in Section 13 was shining and it showed Johnathan Long, his Wife Susan and his Daughter Haley.

"Hello is this the right place?" Johnathan asked.

"How did you find us?" Jackie asked.

"It's okay I told him how to contact us," said Camille, "I figured we're gonna need his help just like how he helped sponsor that dog show."

"Well we could use all the help we can get," Jade said.

"Anyway if you're looking for Noble Animals I got a call from some of my Employees in the United Kingdom. They witnessed two lights heading there. One in the form of a Horse heading to the stables which I own. The light in question entered the stable belonging to Royal Medicine and the other in the form of a Sheep," said Johnathan. "According to the report it was on a sheep farm near Edinburgh."

"How does any of this help us?" Jackie asked.

"I already could sense the Sheep Talisman Power was in the United Kingdom but as for the Horse Talisman Power Johnathan just confirmed what I already suspected," the Elemental Dragon Girl said, "Royal Medicine is the Noble Horse that we seek."

"But what about the Sheep Talisman Power?" Tohru asked, "We still need to find the sheep farm that Johnathan was talking about."

"Uncle can just create the locator spell for the sheep with the enchanted moth on the plain ride there," said Jade as everyone was giving her weird looks, "What I read the scrolls that Vivian left us."

"How is it that she does average in school work but she is getting better at magic casting?" Mira asked.

"I have no idea but we better get going," Camille said, "The Longer we wait the longer Daolon and Arcanon will have to get to Royal Medicine and the Noble Sheep."

Little did the team know that as they were getting ready for the trip to the United Kingdom, Daolon Wong and Lord Arcanon were in Arcanon's battleship and it was hovering above the United Kingdom.

* * *

Speaking of whom Lord Arcanon was in an alleyway meeting with two members of the English Branch of the Huntsclan.

"This is quite a mess the two of you are in," Arcanon said to the two Huntsclan members. They were both a Girl and A boy and much like Rose they were apprentices but while they were more competent than the American Huntsboys 88 and 89 they were not as experienced as Rose when she was the American Huntsgirl. "Your Huntsmaster has been captured by the English Dragon."

"They could've handed him over to the other dragons by now," the English Huntsboy said. "What are we gonna do?"

"Calm down I have good news," Arcanon spoke, "The good news is that they're waiting to transfer the English Huntsmaster to the Elemental Dragon Girl along with the Noble Horse. It will be very difficult to rescue him but it is possible."

"How are we supposed to rescue him?" The English Huntsgirl asked.

"I might have something that can help you both," said Arcanon presenting them bracelets, "This is my latest invention."

"How will these help us?" The English Huntsboy asked as he and the English Huntsgirl put on a bracelet.

"These are actually the keys to my latest invention. Muscle Gear," Lord Arcanon spoke, "Just press the button and it'll activate."

The Huntskids did so and they found that they were wearing new high tech armor modeled after Medieval Knights and that the armor came with Helmets to cover their heads and faces.

"Wow I feel so strong and powerful," The English Huntsboy said.

"What does this Muscle gear do?" The English Huntsgirl asked.

"Muscle Gear comes with a variety of features that you'll find useful," Arcanon said as he explained what the gear could do.

"So what do you want?" asked The English Huntsgirl, "You wouldn't give something like this to us without a reason."

"Indeed and I do have a reason," said Arcanon presenting a photograph of Royal Medicine, "I want you to bring this horse and your Huntsmaster. Once you do I will teleport you to my battleship. Give this to your Huntsmaster it will explain everything."

"We won't let you down," said the English Huntskids as they teleported to the location of Royal Medicine and their Huntsmaster just before the enforcers showed up.

"Big A are you sure that sending kids to do this is a good idea?" Finn asked, "Based upon what you said the Elemental Dragon Girl is gonna be there and Big D's gonna want both the Horse and Dragon Talisman Powers."

"That's correct but I'm learning from the previous mistakes of Shendu and his siblings," said Lord Arcanon, "Besides thanks to me and Valmont working together the Dark Hand is now stronger than ever. I mostly deal in White Collar Crime but as you've seen one of my strengths is selling weapons to the enemies of my enemies. Which reminds me how did the test with the muscle gear go?"

"It went sweet," Chow spoke, "The Muscle gear was fantastic! We raided the Federal reserve."

"And we cleared all we could in the time we had," said Ratso, "We really are becoming better supervillains."

"Then it seems my cousin Valmont is happier than ever before now that I found you guys a new place in a country that has no extradition to the United States," Lord Arcanon said, "Anyway let's head back to the battleship and watch the show."

The Enforcers agreed as they teleported to Arcanon's battleship.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Stables owned by Long Enterprises Margareth Thompson, her father Mr. Thompson the English Dragon and Nigel Thrall were present. Mr. Thompson wasn't happy when he found out that Nigel was present but after Nigel revealed he was a wizard he accepted the fact that he was dating Margareth. Fortunately, the English Dragon and his Daughter were in Dragon Form and Nigel was already working on his magic as they discussed the situation.

"So will somebody tell me what's going on?" Nigel asked looking at the horse and the English Huntsmaster. "Why are we guarding a horse and why is the English Huntsmaster here?"

"If you must know the horse we are guarding is Royal Medicine the Noble Horse that has inherited the power of Healing," Mr. Thompson explained, "As for why the English Huntsmaster is here we managed to capture him on a mission but we were instructed to hand him to the Chans when they come to pick up the Noble Horse. That way they can transport him to a magical prison in the process to save time and effort. I of course objected to this course of action but Councilor Vivian insisted that this was the best course of action."

"Considering that Lord Arcanon is flying about he could beam the English Huntsmaster to his ship and back to another location in England," Margareth added. "Still as long as we're here we may as well get some information out of the English Huntsmaster and prepare for the Chans to collect him."

"Too bad that's not going to happen," said some familiar voices. Nigel took that as his cue to check on Royal Medicine and get on her back so as to ride her out of the Stable incase things got too hot.

With Nigel out of sight the English Huntsboy decided to show himself only this time Margareth and her father saw that he was wearing Knight Armor.

"Release the English Huntsmaster and surrender the horse or else," The English Huntsboy demanded.

"Never," said Margareth as she jumped to attack the English Huntsboy only for him to dodge and grab her by the tail with only his left hand and spin her around and around before tossing her into another stall knocking her out.

"Next!" the Huntsboy remarked.

The English Dragon charged in and tried to fight the English Huntsboy using his skills and the training he had been given but not only was the English Huntsboy dodging everything the English Dragon was throwing at him he was countering with moves of his own and managed to land a kick to the English Dragon's belly doing heavy damage.

"Care to surrender?" The English Huntsboy asked mockingly.

"Never," snapped Mr. Thompson.

"Have it your way," the English Huntsboy spoke leaping into the fray.

By this time Margareth had woken up from being tossed into the Stable and was about to help her father when a scarier thought ran through her mind and that caused her to check on the English Huntsmaster only to find that the chains holding him were sliced through and the Huntsmaster was nowhere to be seen. A scream from Nigel was heard as he was tossed out of Royal Medicine's Stall by an invisible force and that same invisible force attacked Margareth and sent her sailing right into the English Dragon.

"There you are," said the English Huntsboy as his partner the English Huntsgirl appeared from out of thin Air and wearing the same armor as the English Huntsboy said. "Did you complete your end of the task?"

"I have now," the English Huntsgirl said as the English Huntsmaster stood next to her.

"Excellent job my apprentices," The English Huntsmaster said to the English Huntsgirl and the English Huntsboy, "Now let's finish the job and slay these dragons."

"Easy Huntsmaster," said the English Huntsboy, "The Time to slay them will come. First we have bigger issues to worry about."

"He's right we need to take the Horse and meet the one who gave us the means to rescue you," said the English Huntsgirl as footsteps could be heard, "Besides it's too soon and we need to get you to a secure location to rest and recover."

The English Huntsmaster understood as he saw the logic in their decision before they teleported out with Royal Medicine just as the Chans and the Elemental Dragon Girl arrived and they saw that the English Dragon, his Daughter and Nigel Thrall had all been knocked out cold and that Royal Medicine was nowhere to be seen.

"AIIYAH!" Uncle yelled at the top of his lungs. "What happened here?"

"The English Dragon, his daughter, and Nigel ran into some heavy trouble," said Camille, "And it looks like whatever it was also took Royal Medicine."

"Johnathan Long is really not gonna like to hear about this," said Jackie, "When he finds out we'll have to tell him what happened."

"In the meantime we better get to Edinburgh," said Mira, "I'll call aunt Carmelita and have her send a local Interpol team to take the English Dragon, his Daughter, and Nigel to safety. Tohru stay here with them and incase Royal Medicine is transported back. I have a feeling that when those three wake up they are gonna want an explanation."

Tohru nodded as he stayed behind while the rest of the team left to find the Noble Sheep.

* * *

Meanwhile onboard Arcanon's battleship Daolon had finished extracting the power of the Noble Horse from Royal Medicine.

"At Last the power of Healing is mine," Daolon said as Arcanon teleported Royal Medicine back to the stable.

"See Daolon," Arcanon spoke, "All it took was one of my plans and some help from the Huntsclan."

"I never thought I'd hear myself say this but thank you for helping my apprentices rescue me," the English Huntsmaster said, "Without your technology who knows what would've happened to me."

"Of course and you'll find that you might want to stick around for this moment," said Lord Arcanon as a transmission came in, "Lord Arcanon Speaking."

"Lord Arcanon this is the Huntsmaster," the Huntsmaster of the American branch of the Huntsclan said before noticing the English Huntsmaster and his two apprentices wearing the same armor that Arcanon had given Huntsboys 88 and 89. "I see that you've given your remaining two muscle gears out."

"Yes I have and how has the muscle gear been working for Huntsboys 88 and 89?" Arcanon asked.

"Their performance in the field is showing improvement considering they're getting stronger," said the American Huntsmaster, "Still they're getting better."

"Thanks to the training program I had them put through before I even gave them the muscle gear prototypes," Lord Arcanon reminded, "Either way I'd best get the English Huntsmaster and his apprentices back to base before I continue as I've been doing."

"Very well," The American Huntsmaster said before ending the call.

"Okay let's get you guys back to your hideout," said Arcanon.

"No need. We'll just show ourselves out," said the English Huntsmaster as he and his apprentices teleported out. "But thank you for helping us."

Once they were gone Daolon and the Enforcers spoke up.

"Lord Arcanon while I do thank them for getting us the Noble Horse and allowing me to acquire it's power are you sure it is wise to trust them not to interfere in our plans?" Daolon Wong asked.

"Of course it's not wise," said Lord Arcanon, "That's why I don't."

"Then why did you give them muscle gear?" Chow asked.

"The Muscle Gear I gave them were prototypes," said Lord Arcanon.

"Oh so you want them to test out the gear and expose any flaws so that way regardless of what happens you'll have an effective product to sell to the criminal underworld," Ratso replied.

"That's the idea," Arcanon said, "Anyway fire up the engines. We're heading to Scotland. Home of the Ram."

Arcanon's battleship sailed onwards to Scotland and to the location of the Noble Sheep.

* * *

Author's Note: I do apologize for the slowness of this chapter but I had a lot on my mind. Hopefully this was well worth the wait. Thank you that is all. Please read and review.


	3. A Mile in Your Shoes

**A Mile in Your Shoes **

Mira, Cyndi, Camille, and the Chans were all on the outskirts of Edinburgh in the countryside on a Wool Farm looking for the Noble Sheep with Camille leading the way.

"Are you sure you know where you're going Camille?" Jackie asked, "Are you even sure we can trust the owners of this farm? Ow!"

"Thank you Uncle," Camille said after Uncle gave Jackie the Uncle Smack, "As to answer your question Jackie. Yes, I know that we are in the right location for the Sheep Talisman power. As for the owner of this farm. The owner happens to be a druid and his wife happens to be the current Scottish Dragon. Fortunately, Councilor Vivian suggested that Councilor Kulde pay a visit to let them know that we're coming so that'll cause less confusion."

"Then once we get there I'll convince the Noble Sheep that we are not the real threat," said Cyndi, "And that Daolon Wong and Lord Arcanon are the real threat."

"Speaking of which Tohru just called," said Mira, "He's got Royal Medicine with him and he told us that Johnathan Long told him that two stage magicians have a tiger named Sasha. He thinks there might be a connection."

"He might be right," said Camille, "The tiger's element is wood and the tiger hides in plain sight so perhaps Las Vegas is a good place for the Noble Tiger to hide. Nobody would suspect that."

"Regardless we still have to focus on the sheep talisman power and the locator spell that Uncle was able to create on the way here confirms what Camille was sensing," said Uncle as they arrived at a wool farm.

There were plenty of sheep on the farm but none of them held the power that they were looking for until they noticed a lone ram on the farm.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that we found the Noble Sheep," said Cyndi.

"Yep now we can just let Cyndi convince the sheep that we're not the threat," Camille said.

The team waited as Cyndi walked over to the Noble Sheep unaware that they were being watched by Huntsboys 88 and Huntsboys 89 who were already decked out in the muscle gear and waiting for the signal to attack.

Meanwhile Camille, Mira and the Chan Clan were watching as Cyndi had finished speaking with the Noble sheep after convincing him that they were not the threat.

"Okay Bob the Noble Sheep knows that we're not the threat and he's willing to come with us," Cyndi said, "We need to take him to a safe location and fast."

"I think we might want to defend ourselves first," Camille said as Lord Arcanon showed up.

"Many thanks for finding the noble sheep now hand it over or I'll take it from you by force," Lord Arcanon spoke.

"Oh yeah you and what army?" Jade demanded prompting Arcanon to snap his fingers as an entire army of Ninja Shadowkhan appeared ready to attack.

"Me and this army," said Arcanon, "Shadowkhan attack!"

Right on cue Shadowkhan Ninjas appeared and promptly attacked the heroes. The team fought back but due to Arcanon being present Camille couldn't risk activating her dragon powers or the power of combustion knowing full well that Lord Arcanon would somehow tip off the Huntsclan so the best they could do was to fight off the Shadowkhan.

"What did these guys have for lunch today?" Jade asked as Jackie was having a harder time with the Shadowkhan more than usual while she herself was blasting them away with a blowfish.

"I don't know but it's made them supercharged," Camille retorted using some of her martial arts and chi magic training to fight them. "Even Mira's shock pistol is having no effect upon them."

Sure, enough Mira's shock Pistol wasn't doing as much damage upon the Shadowkhan and Arcanon was personally calling the shots on the attack.

"This is crazy Camille," said Jackie.

"No this is smart," said Camille knowing that she couldn't transform into dragon formation without blowing her secret and with Arcanon present the forces of light were getting overwhelmed.

"This is the end," Arcanon said, "Soon the powers of the Chinese Zodiac will all belong to Daolon Wong and then evil shall truly prevail."

"Not if we have anything to say about it," said a strong feminine voice and right on cue Councilors Vivian and Kulde in dragon form appeared.

"Attack!" Arcanon said giving the command for the Shadowkhan to attack.

"Protect the Sheep and defeat the Shadowkhan," Uncle retorted as the forces of Light did battle against the Shadowkhan.

Meanwhile Huntsboys 88 and 89 were using the muscle gear to sneak around and guide Daolon Wong to the Noble Sheep.

"Good thing Arcanon made the invisibility mode," Huntsboy 88 spoke quietly.

"Yeah nobody can see us steal the sheep," Huntsboy 89 sniggered quietly and they were just about to get the sheep when they were smacked away by what looked like another dragon. This one with green scales and looked ready for a fight.

"Going somewhere?" the Dragon spoke with a feminine voice and a Scottish Accent.

"Yeah and you're not invited," Huntsboy 88 spoke, "You may be the Dragon of Scotland but we're not scared of you. Thanks to this new Muscle Gear we're wearing We're invincible."

Huntsboy 88 then began using the training Arcanon had given him and 89 for the Muscle Gear to prove that fact as the Scottish Dragon began to fight them off. It was a bit difficult but the Scottish Dragon managed to find an opening and kick the Huntsboys right into the lake which in turn caused the muscle gear to short out.

"You're gonna pay for that," Snapped Huntsboy 88 as he tried to get up only for the muscle gear to short out and deactivate but he didn't notice till he tried to land a punch at the Scottish Dragon who caught the punch and growled menacingly.

"Uh perhaps we should run," Huntsboy 89 spoke to 88 upon noticing the muscle gear being deactivated.

The huntskids bolted for it on the spot.

Back with the Chans they kept fighting off the Shadowkhan waves before they suddenly stopped.

"Uncle what happened?" Mira asked. "Did Arcanon run out of Shadowkhan?"

"No Shadowkhan are unlimited and they are living shadows," Uncle spoke as the group turned to see a horrible sight.

"You are too late," Arcanon said, "Thanks to the distraction of the Shadowkhan and the efforts of the Huntsboys, Daolon Wong was able to Absorb the powers of the Sheep Talisman."

"And now behold it's power," Daolon Wong said blasting the Jade, Camille, and Mira with said talisman power while doing the same to Jackie and Uncle.

"And to make sure they don't interfere," Arcanon added blasting them with another spell while zapping their bodies with more magic. "A little spell to keep the astral forms from returning."

Daolon and Arcanon then left with the Huntsboys on that note for Daolon Wong's hideout in Scotland after Arcanon buried the Scottish Dragon up to her head in the ground just before Councilors Kulde and Vivian arrived.

"My word what happened here?" Councilor Kulde asked.

"Arcanon and Daolon Wong have taken the power of the sheep talisman and used it to blast the Chans and their allies," said the Scottish Dragon.

"This is much worse than I feared," said Councilor Vivian, "With the Sheep Talisman Daolon Wong is gonna be able to find the Talisman Powers from the Astral Plane."

"Then we need to stop him," said Councilor Kulde, "Do you think you can return the guests to their bodies?"

"I can try to get Uncle and Jackie back to their bodies but I'll need his help for the others," said Vivian as she got to work with the spells to get Camille Mira and the Chans back in their bodies and it seemed to have worked.

"Did it work?" The Scottish Dragon asked.

"I think it worked," Jackie said as he was in his own body.

"Uncle feels like himself," said Uncle as he too was back in his own body.

"Speak for yourself," said the voice of Jade which was coming from Camille's body.

"I think there's been a mix up," The voice of Camille spoke which was coming from Mira's body.

"That makes three of us," Mira said as her voice was coming from Jade's body.

"So, let me get this straight," Cyndi said as she had been busy tending to the other sheep in the area before she showed up, "Camille's in Mira's body, Mira's in Jade's body and Jade is in Camille's body?"

"I believe so," said Councilor Vivian.

"Can't you switch them back?" Jackie asked before getting whacked on the head by Councilor Vivian's tail.

"I could but I'd need the sheep talisman power for that," Councilor Vivian replied.

"And unfortunately, from what we can make out Dark Chi Wizard Daolon Wong has the power," Councilor Kulde spoke.

"What could he possibly do with something so useless as Astral Projection?" asked Mira only to get finger whacked by Uncle.

"With the Power of Astral Projection Daolon will be able to find the remaining Talisman powers on the Astral Plane," said Uncle, "We must get the Sheep's Astral form back to its body before Daolon Wong's Astral Form returns."

* * *

The group followed the Enchanted Moth to the location of where the Sheep Talisman Power was located and it was in an abandoned Scottish Ruin.

"Well we're in the right place," said Camille as the team pressed on and entered the ruin. They found the place absent, "The Sheep's Power is here but I don't see Daolon Wong."

"Then where is Daolon Wong and the power?" Mira asked.

"Daolon Wong is already out of range and the sheep Talisman Power is currently in my possession," Lord Arcanon's voice rang out, "He's already surfing the Astral Plane as we speak but before he returns some guests of mine are gonna take real pleasure in crushing you."

On cue the Scottish Branch of the Huntsclan appeared and they were all sporting Scottish versions of the Huntsclan Weapons and the strongest members of the group were wearing Lord Arcanon's new muscle gear.

"Let's get them!" the Scottish Huntsmaster spoke as he led the attack on the dragons.

The Dragons began to fight back but due to the muscle gear they were having a difficult time doing so as Uncle discovered that Arcanon had not only placed protection spells around Daolon Wong but that he was much stronger than Daolon Wong in the ways of magic.

"Give it up," Lord Arcanon said, "The sheep power is mine and you'll never be able to stop us from getting the other talisman powers including the one we want from the Elemental Dragon Girl!"

"Uncle will not allow the forces of Darkness to take possession of the Talisman Powers!" Uncle retorted as he fought back.

Jackie and the others were fighting off the Huntsclan with all they had but it was tough going for Mira, Camille and Jade but they managed to defeat the Huntsclan and give Uncle the help he needed to stun Arcanon.

"You may have stunned me for now but I still win," Arcanon said as Daolon's Astral Form Returned to his body. "As usual I always think three steps ahead but tell you what. I'll surrender the Sheep Power for being a good sport."

Arcanon teleported the Entire Branch of the Scottish Huntsclan out of the Area along with Daolon Wong and himself and left the Noble Sheep's Astral Form behind.

"Well at least we got the Noble Sheep Back," said Mira.

"Yes, but now Daolon Wong knows where all the Talisman Powers are," said Uncle, "And he's got a huge head start on where the next power could be."

"Which means he won't need the locator spells anymore at this rate," said Councilor Vivian.

"And I hate to be a bigger party pooper but he still has the power of the Noble Horse," said Jade.

"This is just like the time that Arcanon and Hak Foo showed up for the first time," said Camille. "I'd tell you the full story but I'm sure you all remember. We lost the Pig and Dragon Talismans before Arcanon broke in and figured out where Section 13 was allowing his minions to steal the Talismans. Either way I sense that the last Talisman Power I'm sensing is somewhere near the Ben Shui Monastery. Councilors have the magical Elevator take us and the Tohru to India at once."

The group agreed as they headed to get Mira, Camille, and Jade back in their proper bodies.

* * *

In Arcanon's battleship the forces of Darkness were discussing after dropping the Scottish Branch of the Huntsclan off at their hideout.

"I don't get it?" Finn asked, "You had the Sheep Talisman Power and yet you let it go."

"Why would you do that?" Chow questioned.

"Because if I know the Good Chi Wizard I know he'll want to transfer the powers and I've also noticed that certain animals are tied to certain signs in the Chinese zodiac such as the Dragon Ox, Sheep and Dog are tied to the Earth Sign," Arcanon said. "I figure that if we launch a massive army of monsters that can only be defeated by the Earth Element the Elemental Dragon girl will have to show up and the Chi Wizard may transfer the Powers to her."

"And once we find out her human form we'll be able to take the Talisman Powers from her then," said Daolon Wong.

"And even if we can't I've been working on something new to help," said Arcanon, "And this time I'd like for Hak Foo to test it."

"I would be honored Master," Hak Foo said.

"Good to know," Arcanon spoke as the Battleship sailed onwards to the location of the next talisman power.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the Delay but I'm still alive. Hope you like this chapter.


End file.
